Sookie's Super-duper Happy Ending
by Suki59
Summary: Written for Sookie's Happily Ever After Contest, this little one-shot finds our girl in a world designed to make her happy, and so she is.


**Entry for Sookie's Happily Ever After Contest**

**Title: Sookie's Super-duper Happy Ending**

**Characters: Sookie, Eric, Remy, Sam, and Niall**

**Word count: 2142**

**Pen name: Suki59**

**Beta: Thyra10**

**Category: Experienced SVM**

**A/N: I don't own these characters, but it sure felt great to dust them off and play with them again. Thank you to the contest hosts for initiating a new contest. And thank you to my wonderful friend and beta, Thyra10. Did you know she's nominated for a Best Beta Fangreaders' Award for beta-ing my story, Blue Jean? And her stories are nominated for several other Fangies as well. Do an author search for The Fangreaders Awards for more information and to vote!**

Sookie was exhausted from working a very busy lunch shift at Merlotte's, but her mood picked up when she saw Remy walk in. She went to the door and gave him a hug.

"Remy! How long has it been? Is Hunter with you?" she asked, genuinely happy to see him.

"No, he's with a sitter," he replied. "I came to talk to you about him."

"Come and sit down. I'm about to clock out. I'll join you in a minute."

Sookie went back into Sam's office and took her purse from the desk drawer. She stepped over the sleeping orange kitten on her way out, then turned back and patted him on the head, remembering fondly the times she used to call him Dean when he was a dog.

"See you tomorrow, Sam," she whispered.

He snored softly in response.

Sookie slid into the booth across from Remy and asked, "So, what's going on with Hunter?"

"He's fine, really, but it's the strangest thing …"

"The men's room is in the back," Sookie said, interrupting him.

Remy's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, you too!"

Suddenly, Sookie realized what was going on. "Oh, Remy! I'm sorry. I should have called you! I didn't think of it. I'm so used to keeping Hunter's telepathy a secret. I completely forgot to call and let you know what was happening. Ever since the Super-duper Revelation, telepaths can no longer read people's thoughts, but we can usually tell when someone needs to use the bathroom. It's a completely useless skill, so none of the vamps are after me anymore. And Hunter's completely safe."

"Wow. Well, that explains it then. Thanks, Sookie. I'll be right back."

"Hurry! There are two guys at the bar who need to go too."

She watched Remy disappear into the back, and Sam came out of the hallway rubbing his eyes. He smiled when he saw Sookie and sat in the booth across from her.

"You still here?" he asked. "Want a coke or something?"

"No thanks, Sam. I'm just waiting for my cousin's husband, Remy. He's in the bathroom. How was your nap?"

"Great. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have the lunch shift again."

"You know, you don't have to wait tables anymore, Sookie. We can hire another waitress."

"I know, but I like it. Ever since … well … you know … the Super-duper thingy, it's been easy to identify just what I like to do and what I don't. It's nice to have choices now. And I like working here."

Sam nodded.

"Oh, here's Remy," she said as she stood from the booth. "I should get home. Remy, want to come and see the farm? Do you know Sam?"

Sam stood and the two men shook hands.

"Sure, I'd love to see it," Remy said.

"Great. You can follow me then."

"You haven't seen the farm?" Sam asked. "You're in for a real treat. It's the best thing that's happened to this town since the Super-duper Sookie Stackhouse Happily Ever After Revelation."

Remy looked puzzled.

"Well, that's what we call it anyway," Sam said. "Enjoy the tour."

As Sookie and Remy walked out to the parking lot, he asked, "You had something to do with the Super-duper Revelation?"

"In a way. My friend, Amelia, was trying to cast a spell that would make me happy, and well … all the rest of the stuff was a result."

"Amelia Broadway? The witch who won the Nobel Peace Prize is a friend of yours? The woman who single-handedly put an end to witchcraft?"

"Yeah, she's a very old friend. Thanks to her super-duper spell, now no more spells can ever be cast. Any time witches try to perform witchcraft, the words don't come out and all they can do is blow raspberries. It's pretty inane, but I understand entertaining to watch."

"I can imagine," he said. "She really changed the world. I should have put two and two together and realized what happened to Hunter was related to the Revelation. All supes were affected, I guess."

"Yeah, they were. I can't say I'm not happy with the result, obviously," she said as she got into her car. "I'll see you at the house."

When Sookie pulled into the driveway, Eric came out the front door with a huge smile on his face. By the time she got out of the car, he had her in a big bear hug and his entire body shook with laughter. She hugged him and kissed him on the lips, but it was hard to hold the kiss, he was laughing so hard.

When she heard Remy's car parking beside hers and his door open and close, she broke the kiss.

"I think you've met Eric, haven't you?" she asked, turning towards Remy.

Remy extended his hand, but Eric just covered his mouth and laughed. Then, he let Sookie go and gave Remy a little wave, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Sweetie, I'll meet you in the house. You shouldn't be out here anyway," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before he turned and headed for the front porch.

"Wow," Remy said. "That's amazing. I mean I'd heard all about it, of course, but I don't know any vamps personally, so I hadn't seen it for myself."

"Yeah, poor guy. Just like all vampires, being in direct sunlight makes him giggle uncontrollably."

"Better than bursting into flames," Remy said.

"Oh yeah, much. Come on in and I'll show you the farm."

Sookie and Remy found Eric already asleep on the couch, his long legs hanging over the arm, and one foot on the end table.

"They sleep most of the day anyway," she said. "And the giggling really wears them out." She gestured towards Eric who was as still as a corpse.

She dropped her purse on the kitchen table and asked, "Want something to drink? Hungry?"

"No, I'm good, thanks. Just anxious to see the farm. I've heard so much about it. Is it true you're the biggest employer in Renard Parish now?"

"Yeah, we are … well, Stackhouse Farms and Compton Distribution together. We've combined our resources with Bill, my neighbor. Jason runs things mostly during the day though. The vamps are always so sleepy. But at night, they take over, and the fact that we operate 24 hours a day helps with our productivity. Here, I'll show you the groves."

As they stepped out onto the back porch, Remy's jaw dropped. As far as they could see were rows and rows of orange trees in various sizes. To the right, mature trees were filled with people picking the bright orange fruit. In the center of the property were rows of saplings that seemed to go on forever. And to the left was a huge building surrounded by equipment and workers hustling to move crates in and out.

"That's where they make the juice and bottle it," she said. "Then it all goes over to Bill's warehouses for storage and distribution. It's quite a production."

"I had no idea the property was so huge," Remy said.

"I know. It was all woods before, so you couldn't really tell how big it was. But yeah, we're the biggest blood orange farm in Louisiana. And we can't make it fast enough now that it's all the vampires can drink."

"So, they don't drink blood at all anymore?" he asked.

"Oh goodness, no. Just orange juice. At first we were really worried about a shortage, but then Pam Ravenscroft developed these trees—orange trees that mature within a year and can thrive in almost any climate anywhere. Well, except Oklahoma, of course. What a shame about those poor Oklahoma vampires all dying like that."

Remy nodded in solemn agreement.

"Anyway, she patented the trees, made a fortune, and now, of course, is the Governor of Louisiana. And the Vampire Queen. And the new judge on American Idol."

"Wow. That's quite a success story."

"Yeah, we're pretty proud."

Sookie and Remy walked out into the grove and toured the bottling plant while she explained the details of the operation.

The sun started to set as they headed back to the house.

When they came through the back door, they heard Eric sneezing.

"Oh, Niall must be here!" Sookie said and rushed into the kitchen.

Niall stood from the table and gave Sookie a warm hug, and then she introduced him to Remy.

"Niall comes and visits me quite a bit," she explained.

"I can enter through a portal in the grove," Niall added. "Only the nice fairies can come through though. All the mean ones blew up like balloons after the Super-duper Revelation and can't fit through the portal. They just kind of float around the realm bumping into things innocuously. They really aren't capable of doing any harm any more, thanks to Ms. Broadway's spell."

"Can you stay for supper?" Sookie asked.

Eric sneezed loudly from the living room.

"No, I'll head back. I know it's hard on Eric." Then he turned to Remy and added, "Being around fairies makes vampires sneeze. Something about our smell. They used to want to eat us, by the way, so this is much better. For us, anyway."

"Well, thanks for stopping by," Sookie said. "Be careful going back to the portal. I told the Longtooth Pack they could run on my land tonight. It's a full moon."

"Really?" Niall said excitedly. "I love kittens!"

Remy looked confused until Sookie explained, "All shifters and weres can only shift into kittens now. Werewolves are kittens. Werepanthers are kittens. Oh, that reminds me, Jason will want to play outside tonight too. Niall, why don't you take the laser pointer and say hello on your way back to the portal."

"Happy to," he said as he rose. He opened the kitchen drawer full of cat toys and retrieved the laser pointer, blowing Sookie a kiss on his way out the door.

Eric came into the kitchen, rubbing his nose. "I thought he'd never leave," he said.

"Sorry, baby," she said, stretching up to give him a kiss.

"Well, I should get going too," Remy said.

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked. "We'd love for you to stay for supper. It's chicken pot pie night!"

"One of my specialties," Eric said as he headed towards the oven.

"Thanks, but I've got to get back home."

Eric pulled the pot pie from the oven with his bare hands, set it on the counter, and then turned to say goodbye to Remy.

"I'll walk you out," Sookie said.

When they got out on the front porch, Remy said, "Thanks for today, Sookie. Now that I know there's no more danger, I'll bring Hunter next time."

"Great!" she said. "I'd so love to see him."

"It's good to see you so …happy," he said.

"I am. I truly am. I mean, the Super-duper Revelation was designed specifically to just make me happy, so, well … I am."

He shook his head. "I never thought I'd be happy to see you with a vampire, but …"

"I know. But you don't have to worry about me. What happened to Hadley won't ever happen to anyone else. Any time vampires try to turn people, the people come back to life and just have the flu for a few days. And drinking vampire blood only makes me want to sing show tunes. All the V addicts are working on Broadway now. The vampires have all been rendered perfectly harmless."

"I'm glad," he said.

He hugged Sookie and headed down the porch steps.

Sookie walked back into the kitchen and Eric grabbed her, smothering her with kisses. She squealed and squirmed until the kisses deepened and then she moaned into Eric's mouth, threading her fingers into his hair.

He broke the kiss and asked in a husky voice, "Are you terribly hungry, lover? Want to give the pot pie a little time to cool?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

She smiled lazily and sighed before replying. "We shouldn't."

"Why on earth not?" he asked as he nibbled down her neck.

"Because Remy might come back at any minute. He had to pee pretty badly and he has a long drive home."

"Oh, lover," he moaned into her throat. "You know what it does to me when you use your special gift."

"I know," she said. "But, maybe he won't come back. And maybe the pot pie can wait."

Eric stopped the kissing and looked into her eyes hopefully.

She touched his lips with her finger and added, "And maybe it's time for some show tunes."

Eric growled in triumph before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to their bedroom. It was time once again for Sookie to enjoy her very special super-duper happily ever after.

XXX

**A/N: I'm thrilled to report that this little story has tied for first place in the SVM Happily Ever After Contest! Thank you to all who read, reviewed, and voted, and especially thank you to the hosts and writers who wrote entries. **

**As many of you might have guessed by now, I love SVM contests, and try to participate in as many as I can. It's a great way to feel a part of the community, and the contest themes make wonderful prompts.**

**If you are even a tiny bit inclined to enter a contest, today is your lucky day. Submissions open today, May 11, 2013, for the third I Write the Songs Contest. I'm honored to be a judge, and am looking forward to reading some great stories. **

**For more information about SVM contests (including I Write the Songs), do a writer search for SVM Contests.**


End file.
